


Eyes

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [26]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly can't keep their eyes off each other.Double drabble and a bit.





	Eyes

Their eyes met across the crowded lounge.  Steely hazel met bright blue and a silent conversation was being held. The hazel-eyed bald man  sat his wine glass down on the tray of a passing waiter – a low ranking Ensign who volunteered to get the chance to attend the event – and strode across the room to the owner of the blue eyes he was captivated with. "Excuse me, Ambassador, may I cut in?" He bowed to the dignitary before taking his companion's hand in his and glided her around the dance floor.  The ambassador glanced at the couple with a smile and asked Counsellor Troi to dance.   
  
"What took you so long?" He tilted his head to kiss her cheek. "Sorry. You know we had to play our parts first." She sighed. "Price I pay for dating the Captain."   
  
"Hmm. Price _I_ pay for dating my beautiful Chief Medical Officer. Everyone wants to dance with you. The dancing doctor," she glared. “ _My_ dancing doctor.”  She grinned.  
  
"Better. You should take Deanna sometime as your companion. Then perhaps everyone would want to dance with her instead."  
  
"One problem with that, " he whispered low into her ear. "Deanna isn't you." He bit down gently on her ear and she stifled her moan, which turned into a groan. "Will's approaching."   
  
"Number One,"  
  
"Captain, Doctor. I wondered if I could cut in?" Beverly’s eyes twinkled with mirth. "Well, you're more than welcome to dance with Jean-Luc." Will sputtered a bit and Jean-Luc pretended to take is hand.  Beverly laughed and kissed Jean-Luc's cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
"My quarters?"  
  
"If not sooner." Beverly took Will's arm and let him lead her in a dance, while her eyes never left Jean-Luc's.


End file.
